Crazy doesn't begin to describe
by Sunset-of-youthfulness
Summary: [oneshot]Temari comes up with a plan and somehow Kankuro gets dragged into it. How will Gaara react? This is the EDITED version, but read and review anyway!


**Hey people! Thanks for clicking on the link for this story and reading it! This is the edited version of the story. I decided to edit it b/c there were a few mistakes… and I was bored. So, here it is. My first fanfic! **

Crazy doesn't begin to describe…

"Wow. It looks like you weren't joking." Kankuro said as he watched Temari almost drop a spoon in surprise.

"Kankuro! Don't surprise me like that!" she yelled, shooting her brother a nasty glare. "And of course I wasn't joking." She stated as Kankuro's gaze was diverted to a very poorly made cake.

"Temari, you know you are suppose to BAKE it before you put the icing on, right?" he joked as Temari once again shot a glare at him. Kankuro walked towards the bare cake to get a closer look. "Um, wow, how-" he was cut off when Temari pointed at his face with the spoon.

"Look you, I followed all the directions, and did everything I was suppose to. I don't know why it turned out this way, it just did, got it?" she spat at him. "It might have turned out better if I had some HELP." She finished as she turned away from him.

"I didn't think you were SERIOUS." He said sitting at the counter. "I didn't think anyone was brave enough to do this. It's crazy!" he told her.

"Well," she handed him a small box, "You take care of these while I go get him."

Kankuro looked at the small box in his hands and his eyes widened. "Oh, no. I don't want ANYTHING to do with this little plan of yours." He nearly screamed as he shoved the box back into her hands.

Temari sighed. "Oh, come on. Please!" she looked at him, with puppy eyes, holding the box up at eye level with his…eyes.

Kankuro groaned and took the box from her. "Fine. But if he tries to kill one of us, it better be you." He told her as he began opening the box.

"Good! Now be careful with those!" she said as she pointed to the box. She turned and began walking out of the room. "You have no idea how hard it was to get them."

Kankuro growled inwardly and mumbled to himself, "Geez, how do I get dragged into these things." He turned to her fleeting figure. "You know, if we weren't related…"

"Oh please! If we weren't related, you would most likely be dead." She finished as she walked out of the room and down an empty hall.

Kankuro watched her go and sighed. _You know, she's probably right, _he thought to himself. With one last stare at the cake, he began doing what he was told, all the while thinking _I hope you know what you are doing Temari._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Temari slowly made her way to the end of the hall, thinking _I hope you know what you are doing Temari._ Many thoughts of what the consequences would be of her doing this raced though her head, but she pushed them out. As much as she could anyway. After what seemed like hours, she finally made it to the end of the hall. She turned to the right to see a wooden door. A door that looked like any other, but kept hidden something or someone most people feared. She Hesitantly raised her fist and slowly knocked on the door. After a few moments of no response, she knocked a little harder: again, no response. She thought for a little while, and decided to take a look inside. She reached her hand to the doorknob, and pushed the door open.

Inside, the bare walls were painted white, which was hard to see because of the lack of light. There was one window, but it was sealed tightly, and little light shown from it. In the far right corner there was a bed that looked like it had not been used in a while. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a worn out looking armoire. Sitting in the middle of the room facing the far sidewall was an all too familiar red head. Before Temari could say anything, he spat to her in his usual cold, unfeeling voice, keeping his eyes closed shut, "What do you want?"

Just what Temari had expected, "Oh, hey Gaara!" she chuckled nervously. She hadn't exactly planned what she was going to say, so she improvised. " Well, um, you're needed in the kitchen." She knew that her younger brother was not one to beat around the bush with.

A few moments of exchanged silence went by between the too, until Gaara finally spoke. "Fine." Was his curt reply. He slowly stood and walked past Temari, not bothering to notice her at all. Temari watched Gaara for a few second, and then used her fan to disappear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro was sitting in a seat next to the counter looking at the now sad looking baked good Temari would have liked to call a cake when he heard the faint sound of footprints heading his way. Almost immediately, he knew who they belonged too, and stood quickly. Two emotions could be seen spread across his face: slight fear, and if you looked really hard, you could see a hint of amusement.

Not even a second later, Temari appeared next to him with a hopeful look on her face. Both of then exchanged glances, wordlessly telling each other what to do. Then, Gaara walked into the kitchen doorway.

"Um, Surprise!" Temari and Kankuro half-shouted in unison. Both of them stood there looking at their younger sibling with hopeful expressions. To the untrained eye, he seemed to be unaffected by their actions, but Temari and Kankuro knew better. In his eyes they saw two emotions: surprise, and one they both feared, anger.

Gaara looked to the cake, then back to his siblings. "What are you two idiots doing?" he said, in his usual cold voice.

"Well, um, you see…" Temari and Kankuro started, then they descended into mumbling incoherent words with nervous looks on their faces.

Gaara stared at Temari and Kankuro for a long moment, and then quietly stated, "Get out."

Temari and Kankuro immediately shut up and disappeared, not bothering to say anything else.

Gaara stood for a moment, and then walked over to where the "cake" was on the counter. A small, almost undetectable smile spread across his lips as he looked to the cake, covered in red candles, which read "Happy Birthday Gaara!"

**THE END**

**TADA! All done! This is the edited version of the first chapter, though I may have missed a few things. But, please review! I love this story dearly and would like to hear what you think of it! JA NE! **

**Sunset-of-youthfulness**

**P.S- I have a question: Does anyone realize what is suppose to be in the little box? They are suppose to be the birthday candles, but I don't know if I made it clear enough that that's what they were.**


End file.
